


V-Day Destiel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, established Destiel, the boys being cute, v-day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy Valentine's Day Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V-Day Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> For you, tumblr. (http://fangirlbydaybloggerbynight.tumblr.com/)

Dean walked into the Hallmark store in one of the bigger towns near Lebanon. He looked around, slightly disoriented by all the pink, and rubbed the back of his neck. He casually walked up and down the store and stopped near the Valentine’s Day card aisle, taking a few hesitant steps down it and stopping at the “Boyfriend” section. He blinked a few times at the display, as if that would help his utter disbelief at the fact that he was actually getting a Valentine’s Day gift for someone. His boyfriend. CAS. His hands hovered in the air, finally picking up one with a cat on it. Cas liked cats…right? He shook his head and put it back down after seeing the first word was “Sweetie.” Dean Winchester did not call his significant other “Sweetie.” And besides that, it said, “From Your Girlfriend.” He went through the same process ten more times until he let out a frustrated growl and clenched his hands.

"Sir? Do you need help?" Came a small voice from his right. Dean turned to look and saw it was a small, young clerk, looking very wary of his fists and clenched jaw. He tried relaxing a bit.

"Yeah, I guess. Don’t you guys have any cards that are from a guy to a guy?"

The young woman (Courtney, said her name tag) sadly shook her head. “No. I’m sorry. I wish we did. I really do.”

Dean stared at the floor. That was frustrating. He sighed. “It’s…it’s fine. It’s not your fault. I just..I don’t know what to get him. This is my first Valentine’s Day with him and I..I mean, I guess I want to make it special, you know? He-he deserves special.”

He looked up and saw Courtney beaming at him. “That is so cute. You must really love him. But you want to know what I think? If you want something that really says ‘I love you,’ you should make him a card. And get him something real nice, something he’ll adore. What does he like?”

Dean thought that one over for a minute. Cas didn’t spend too much time at the bunker, but when he did, he was usually reading. Or writing something. But he also liked to cook… And he liked painting.  
"Reading. And…cooking," Dean decided on.

"Well then maybe you could go to Barnes and Noble and get him some books. You could get him a book just to read, and you could get him a cookbook. And then you could hand write a card," Courtney suggested.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks. You’ve been a real help," Dean said with a wave.

The Barnes and Noble was just across the parking lot, so he walked, leaving the Impala near Hallmark. As soon as he walked in, he found that bookstores were just as overwhelming as card stores. This would be much easier with Sam. Or Charlie, even. But he and Sam weren’t on the best of terms, and Charlie was in Oz, so he would just have to do this himself. He wandered around aimlessly again until he nearly bumped into a rack of books. That broke him out of his stupor, and he noticed they were cookbooks.

"That was easy," he muttered, picking it up, hardly even glancing at it. He started to walk off, but another book caught his eye. It was "How to Master Pie Making." Dean quickly put the other one back and picked that one up instead, heading to the fiction section. He scanned through his selections, not seeing anything noteworthy, until he finally saw something familiar. It was "The Hobbit." Charlie liked that one. He was pretty sure Kevin had too. He flipped to the first page and read it. He figured it was something Cas would enjoy. Dean walked back to the front of the store and paid. It took him an hour’s worth of pool to win that money. Not that he minded.  
———  
When Dean got back to the bunker, he wrapped the gifts best he could in some blue wrapping paper he found and hid them in the closet. He knew Cas would be home that night and he didn’t want him finding his gifts until Dean gave them to him. After that, he grabbed a piece of paper from the study and began to write a card. He sat for a very long time, think of just the right things to say, and then he went and put that with the rest of the gifts.

It was getting to be dinner time, so Dean went into the kitchen and got out the ingredients to make two cheeseburgers, since Sam was out on a solo hunt. Not that Cas needed to eat, but he did anyway, because it meant spending time with Dean. And sure enough, Castiel popped up just as Dean was laying the food on the table.

"Hey Cas," Dean greeted as he pulled out a chair.

"Hello Dean." Cas gave him a quick kiss and sat down.

Dean sat in his own chair and began to eat, listening to Cas praising his cooking. After they had finished and Dean cleaned up, they went and sat on the couch, slipping off their shoes (and coat and tie, in the case of a certain angel).

"So Cas…do you know what today is?"

"Friday, February 14, commonly celebrated as Saint Valentine’s Day, although most-"

Dean cut him off with a laugh. “I don’t need the history book version Cas. I just wanted to know if you knew it was Valentine’s Day. And do you know what that usually means?”

"It has romantic symbolism with humans. Right?"

"Right. So uh, I got you something. Hang on," he commanded, running off to their bedroom. He came back with his amateur-ly wrapped presents and set them on Cas’ lap. The angel stared at them, looking unsure of what to do.

"You, uh…you usually open the card first."

Castiel picked up the piece of paper and began to read.  
"Dear Cas,  
I’m not the best at telling my feelings or whatever. I don’t like to do it and it’s not easy. But I’ll do it for you.

Five years ago, I met this guy. He was really different. I guess I kinda fell in love with him. But I was told my whole life that kind of thing was wrong, so I tried not to love the guy. I really did. But I couldn’t stay away. I mean, he would stare at me with those beautiful blue eyes, and get in way too close, and I just couldn’t. I couldn’t stay away. So I caved, and everything turned out perfectly.

I love you, Cas. More than anything. No matter what. Always remember that.

Love,  
Dean”

Cas looked up at him, positively beaming, eyes welling up, and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you, Dean. I love you too. As long as I exist."

Dean gave him a soft smile back and gestured to the other gifts.

"You didn’t have to get me anything, Dean."

"I know. But I wanted to."

With that, Castiel started to open his gifts, starting with the cookbook. His eyes lit up at it.

"I’m gonna make you so many pies you’ll get sick of them," he said matter-of-factly.

"Doubt it," Dean laughed as Cas ripped open his other book. His hands touched the cover and he set it down gently.

"Thank you Dean. I feel terrible now that I don’t have a gift for you."

"Nah, it’s fine Cas. You’re the best gift I could get."

Cas paused. “Give me a moment,” he said, suddenly disappearing.

He came back very quickly, with a couple strippers at his sides. Dean looked very surprised, and then started laughing so hard he cried. The angel cocked his head.

"What is funny?"

Wiping his eyes, Dean said,”Cas, I love you, but you sure are a dumbass sometimes.”

Castiel looked very sad, so Dean got up and kissed him.

"I only want you," he whispered.

Cas snapped his fingers and the girls disappeared as the men fell onto the couch, still kissing.  
———  
For weeks after that, nearly all Cas did was cook or have his nose buried in Tolkien’s works. They would be laying in bed, or eating breakfast, or driving around, and Cas would be elaborating on Bilbo’s adventures in Middle Earth, and the symbolism the author put into certain aspects of the book. Sometimes he would read to Dean or tell Dean what he would do if he were Bilbo. And Dean only ever had one response.

"I love you, you dork."


End file.
